Angels and Vampires
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: Angels walk among humans sometimes. We aren't supposed to know. What happens when a angel disguised as an clumsy human and a god-like vampire fall in love? The balance between life and death will be tested. BxE. Set after eclipse but not breaking dawn. T
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. **

"Bella, love. What are these bumps on your back?" asked Edward.

I was sitting on his lap and he was tracing circles on my back. Alice and Jasper looked up from the conversation they were having and looked at me. I grimaced.

"Nothing." I muttered. Wrong thing to say. Edward freaked.

"Bella! What are they?! Oh God,"

"Hey! Oh Go_sh_." I cut across him. He stared at me. "Uh, Sorry." I said and blushed.

"Bella, what are they?" he asked about to lift up my shirt. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll uh, see you tomorrow Edward. I'm sleeping over at Angelina's house. Love you. Bye Alice. Bye Jasper." I yelled and ran out of the house and into the car. Now I needed to call Angelina.

**EPOV**

"Alice do you know what they are?" after I sulked because she left. She concentrated.

"I don't know. All I see is all of us and Bella sitting at a table and talking but there is a lot of mist and whiteness. It's really weird because lately I haven't been seeing Bella's future much. It's always just bits and pieces and it's always misty." she said. I freaked.

"WHAT?! OH GOD." something horrible is going to happen I know it. Just then my phone rang. I pulled it out.

"It's Bella." I said. I stared at it. What if she was dieing?

"Answer the damn phone." growled Jasper. I took a deep, unneeded breath and opened it.

"Edward stop worrying. I know why Alice can't see my future so just chill. I will explain everything tomorrow night." she said and hung up. I sighed in relief.

"I wonder whats going on." muttered Alice. I knew she was pissed because she couldn't see the future. I growled and began to play the piano. I played Bella's lullaby until Jasper yelled at me to chill.

"You are to stressed Edward. I'm supposed to be stressed. I have everybody's emotions on me and I have to control them! You need to chill." he yelled and stopped off to hunt. I sighed and decided to try some calming exercises.

Forty minutes later I was still taking deep breathes.

**BPOV**

I called Angelina's house. Mrs. Weber picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi. It's Bella. Is Angelina there?" I asked.

"Oh Hello Bella. Yes just one moment." she said. I waited patiently.

"Hello?" asked Angelina.

"Hi! It's Bella." I said again.

"Oh Hi! Whatsup?" she asked.

"I was wondering if we could have a sleep over? At you house or mine is good." I asked hopefully.

"Sure! That sound great! It'll have to be your house though. My mother is having company." she said.

"Okay so can you come at six?" I asked.

"Sure! See you then. Bye." she said and hung up.

Thank Go_sh._


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. **

"No you idiot, don't go in there." I moaned. They girl opened the door and the guy jumped out and killed her. Me and Angela screamed bloody murder. Charlie thankfully was at Billy's. We were watching a scary movie, and yes I know I am in love with a vampire and yet this scared the hell out of me. Not that I had hell in me, I was a perfect little angel.

I felt some presence and looked around and screamed again. Edward was standing there watching us. Angela have a little gasp.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Bella we need to talk." he said glaring at me. I was annoyed now.

"I told you we will talk tomorrow night when the whole family is there." I snapped. He looked taken aback. He turned on his heel and stormed out the door. I sighed and Angela looked questioningly at me.

"I have something to tell the family and he wants me to tell him now." I said annoyed. She laughed and soon we were both laughing our heads off well people on TV were killed and my vampire boyfriend was mad at me. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Isabella?" asked a voice.

"Trish?!" I squealed.

"Oh, My, Gosh! Bella! I haven't talked to you in ages!" she screamed.

"I know! So whatsup?" I asked.

Her tone became serious. "I have to warn you. Aaron is coming in three days soif you want to stay with Edward you have to be changed now!" she said. I gasped.

"Oh No! He's coming!" she whispered. "Bye Bell. Good Luck." and the phone clicked off. I sat back utterly worried.

"Whats wrong?" asked Angie.

"Oh nothing." I said and we finished watching the movie.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-

"C'mon Bella." said Alice dragging me into the car. I sighed. Edward was still mad at me so he wouldn't pick me up. Jerk.

I climbed in the car and we sped off. Finally we came to the Cullen mansion. We climbed out and walked inside. Carsile was at the head of the table with Esme on his right and Jasper on his left. Next to Jasper was an empty seat and next to that seat was Rosalie. Next to Esme was Edward and next to him was Emmett. Looks like I am sitting next to Emmett. Sure enough Alice sat next to Jasper and I sat next to Emmett. Edward wouldn't look at me.

"So I understand you have something to tell us Bella." said Carsile smiling at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Have any of you heard the story, The poor man and the rich man?" I asked. Everyone nodded except Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Well basically it is about how Angels took the shape of men and walked the earth. Then the angels would see who was good and reward them, and who was bad and punished them."

"Did you just want to tell us a fairy tale or is this going somewhere?" snapped Rosalie. I grimaced.

"I doubt any of you believes that do you?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"What would happen if I told you it was real and angels really do walk the earth?" I asked.

"Umm that you were a total moron." said Rose. I glared at her.

"Well if thats how you all feel I won't bother explaining." I said and stood to leave.

"Wait!That's just Rosalie's opinion." said Alice looking at me funny. I sighed and sat down.

"Edward those bumps you felt were growing wings. See I am one of those Angels."

**I realize I spelled Angela's name wrong. Sorry for any confusion. RxR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

"Okay well, she's officially cracked." said Rosalie. Edward growled at her though he looked concerned for my sanity as well. I sighed. I knew this would happen. The only person who wasn't looking at me as though I was insane was Carsile. He looked like he was thinking.

"Bella come here." he said. I did. He checked my back.

"She's telling the truth." he said.

They all stared at him.

"What?" asked Edward finally.

"Why shouldn't I be one? Vampire and Werewolves exist. Anyway where do you think the stories come from?" I asked annoyed.

"Have you ever wondered why _my_ blood sang to you? Or why you can't read my mind? Or why I am attracted to immortal creatures?" I questioned.

They all stared at me.

"I believe her." said Jasper finally. They all looked at him.

"Tell them why Jasper." I whispered.

"When, when...I attacked her some of her blood somehow got in my mouth. It didn't taste normal. It tasted like...just too sweet." he mumbled.

"Well I never realized...when I called you that..." said Edward. He was obviously having a hard time comprehending it.

"Um...well the thing is, I need to be changed soon." I whispered.

Of all the times for Edward to get mad.

"We've had this discussion!" he yelled.

"If I don't get changed now I'll never be! You'll never see me again!" I yelled.

They stared at me.

"Why?" finally asked Esme.

"Because I have to...leave soon. And anyway somebody is coming for me. They'll kill you if you try to stop them but if I'm a vampire they won't care." I said.

"Who?" asked Edward dangerously. I sighed.

"An old...friend." I mumbled.

"Friend?" he asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Fine! How long do we have?"he asked.

"Three days."

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Vote in my poll! RxR! !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
